Vidas Entrelaçadas
by Lexis Menzel
Summary: Ellen uma garota de 15 anos , rica, porém é infeliz com sua vida, Mandy uma jovem de 18 anos,pobre, deseja correr atrás de seu sonho mas algo a impede, e Lexis uma jovem detetive de 23 anos, que está lutando para desvendar uma crime misterioso. Três jovens extremamente diferentes, três vidas separadas que serão unidas pelo destino.


VIDAS ENTRELAÇADAS

Ellen uma garota de 15 anos , rica, porém é infeliz com sua vida, Mandy uma jovem de 18 anos,pobre, deseja correr atrás de seu sonho mas algo a impede, e Lexis uma jovem detetive de 23 anos, que está lutando para desvendar uma crime misterioso. Três jovens extremamente diferentes, três vidas separadas que serão unidas pelo destino.

CAPITULO 1 – Conheçam a Ellen-chan

Dinheiro tem gente que se mata por isso, mas não traz felicidade, e sim eu posso falar isso, apesar de ter apenas 15 anos, sou filha de um empresário e uma atriz, ambos ganham milhões, mas do que adianta ser filha deles se quase não os vejo? Minha vida é tão chata e rotineira que já não vejo graça nela.

Sem aventura e sem emoção, apenas vivendo fazendo mil atividades sem nenhuma graça.

- Ellen-chan, está na hora de sua aula de equitação.

Lorelayne me alertava de meus horários, ela era basicamente minha babá, e apesar de tudo eu a adorava, talvez por ela sempre estar ao meu lado, desde pequetita e me tratar com carinho.

- Eu sei Lorelayne, estou indo.

Hoje era terça-feira o que significava aula de equitação e depois de um banho eu teria que ir ter aula de dança de salão no outro lado da cidade, para ver "novos ares, segundo minha mãe.

Preparei-me com a roupa adequada contando com o capacete, sai e fui até o estábulo onde meu professor já me esperava ao lado de Dark meu cavalo. Os obstáculos estavam mais difíceis que na semana anterior, mas eu não tive problemas, após terminar a aula voltei aos meus aposentos para tomar um banho e colocar um vestido lilás típico de dança de salão e claro saltos altos, me dirige até o carro Sport que me esperava para me levar até o salão onde ocorreriam minhas aulas.

- Boa tarde, Ellen-sama!

- Hey Steven, já disse para não me chamar assim.

Steven era meu motorista, desde que eu tinha 12 anos ele me levava para onde eu precisava ir, mas sempre se referia a mim com sama, o que eu não gostava,já para mim ele era um amigo.

- Desculpe.

Durante nosso percurso, dois carros nos abordaram, Steven não conseguiu controlar o carro e acabamos batendo, por sorte ambos estávamos ilesos, porém nem um minuto depois dois homens entraram no carro e me puxaram, eu me debatia e gritava, porém um deles tapou minha boca e nariz com um pano umedecido e o cheiro forte me fez perder os sentidos.

Ai minha cabeça, abro meus olhos lentamente, tudo ali parecia embaçado, pisquei várias vezes, até que tudo começasse a tomar forma, me desesperei com o que vi, um quarto sujo e simples, com uma janela com grades, havia duas portas mas eu podia escutar alguém do lado de fora da que provavelmente seria a saída e a outra o banheiro, tentei me mover, mas minhas mãos estavam amarradas e minhas pernas também. Percebi então, que eu devia ter sido sequestrada pelos homens de mais cedo. Encosto minha cabeça contra a parede e começo a pensar em algum tipo de saída, porém nenhuma me vinha a cabeça, nadica de nada, respiro fundo e torço para que alguém me encontre e então começo a ouvir gritos do lado de fora, uma delas era de uma garota tenho certeza.

Depois de algum tempo, a porta abre e uma linda garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes entra, ela tinha uma expressão de preocupação e em seus olhos transpareciam os sentimentos de raiva, culpa, preocupação e dor?

- Oh querida, eu sinto muito, e-eu não sabia disso, eu juro. Quando descobri era tarde demais e não consegui impedi-los.

- Q-quem é você?

- Ah, me desculpe nem me apresentei, não é? Me chamo Mandy e você como se chama?

- E-ellen.

- Ellen, é um nome bonito, olha eu realmente sinto muito e eu prometo que vou tentar tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível. Você está com medo?

- Um pouco, mais eu sou dura na queda e não me deixo cair facilmente.

- Hahaha aposto que sim.

Ela se concentrou um minuto e então eu percebi que se fazia silêncio, ela veio em minha direção e com um punhal cortou as cordas.

- Po...

- Shhh! Precisamos sair daqui...

E antes que ela terminasse a frase, três homens invadiram o local.

- Ah então é assim sua desgraçada? Vai nos trair? Você realmente precisa de uma lição.

Os três foram em direção da Mandy, eu ainda estava fraca e tonta não conseguia me mover direito.

BLAM

- É melhor saírem de perto das garotas.

Uma jovem mulher de cabelos rosados, olhos violetas e vestindo uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha e uma jaqueta preta havia entrado pela porta, ela tinha dois revolveres e uma espada e com uma cara super brava.


End file.
